


Wine-drunk and Topless

by bYeFeliciaah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But a lot of fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara stopped a suicide and is upset, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Smut, but like quite mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bYeFeliciaah/pseuds/bYeFeliciaah
Summary: My wife’s in the kitchen, wine-drunk, making cookies while topless.Kara comes home to Lena making cookies topless, and a bath.“She allowed her mask to crumble, allowed the water to wash away the facade she’d been holding up since flying away from that bridge, and began to cry. The tears became choked sobs, echoing across the bathroom tiles and finding their way back to her ears.”





	Wine-drunk and Topless

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be completely fluff but I got in the zone and added some emotions™ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting so...hopefully it’s good. I thought of this idea months ago, but only wrote it today. Also, my new motto will be ‘where there’s italics there’s always spaces.’ Idk if it’s bc I edit on my phone, but the motto is also true for this story. 
> 
> Inspired by a tweet by @cxcope.
> 
> TW: mentions of suicide

To say it’d been a long day would be an understatement. Kara had woken up to a scream for help and missed Lena before she headed off to work. She’d finished an overdue article, handed it into Snapper, only to be given another two assignments. One of which had an interview scheduled for that day, and the other was for an event that ended in two days. 

She’d had to skip lunch with Alex, and almost missed the interview due to an emergency downtown. Dinner was off the table (quite literally), when there was a fire in a restaurant on the other side of town, followed by an alien attack in the centre of National City, and someone spotted sat on the edge of a bridge. That was the most taxing of the day; Supergirl coaxing a divorced, unemployed man down from the edge, whisky in hand, tears streaming down his face as he mumbled about losing custody of his children. 

Managing to get through to him, she’d taken his hand and helped him down, holding him close to her chest as he’d sobbed. She’d ended up crying along with him. 

So, yes, it’d been a very long day, and as she walked up the apartment steps with shoulders hunched and takeaway bags in hand, she felt the exhaustion setting in. 

Fishing for her key, she unlocked the door and shut it behind her, hanging up her jacket and slipping off her shoes. It was 10pm, and she expected Lena to be tucked up on the sofa watching some crime show, or even in bed already; reading a book. 

What she didn’t expect was a bottle of wine left stood on the coffee table in their lounge, glass half empty, and the sound of humming coming from the kitchen. She could hear the faint sounds of a radio playing softly, and the scratch of plastic against plastic, as her wife sang along quietly. “ _Just another player in your game for two_.” She heard in Lena’s familiar, breathy voice, making its way to her ears like wisps of smoke. 

She followed the sound, lips quirked up in a soft smile as she rounded the corner, only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Lena, tousled locks, dark against her pale skin, bare from the waist up; mixing a bowl of cookie dough with a plastic spatula. Her hips were moving along to the beat of the song, “ _It_ _might sound crazy but it ain’t no lie, baby bye bye bye,_ ” She sang, bobbing her head, full breasts occasionally bouncing as she moved. 

They sat unrestrained, soft nipples darker under the shadows of the dim lighting in the kitchen, areola’s pink, a contrast to the creamy skin around them. Kara felt her fingers twitching at her sides and held onto the door frame to refrain from disturbing her wife, biting at her lip as Lena continued to sway, boobs continuing to move as she stirred the mixture. 

She looked undeniably gorgeous, sweatpants hanging low on her hips, fluffy socks with sloths dotted around them covering her feet. They shuffled against the floor, moving side to side each time ‘bye, bye, bye’ came through the radio speakers. Her hair was slightly tangled, supposedly from Lena running her fingers through it, from her own rough day at work maybe. Kara loved it the way it was, natural, tousled like in the mornings, or after a night beneath the sheets together, toes curling, nails scratching. She felt breathless. 

She itched to take a picture, to grab the Polaroid camera on the living room shelf and snap a shot, but felt enchanted. Felt like she couldn’t bring herself to move. 

Lena continued to dance and mix, unaware of Kara’s presence, completely undisturbed. And when she felt like she’d watched enough—studied the dip of her waist; the few freckles dotted across her shoulders; the dimples in her back where her sweatpants had dropped low enough to expose them; the cutting edge of her jaw and the softness of her breasts—Kara cleared her throat, placing the bags on the ground and stepping closer, grinning as Lena’s head shot up and a smile broke out across her features. 

She carried on mixing, sighing contentedly as Kara snaked strong arms around her waist, hands settling against her stomach as she spread her fingers across it. She kissed her shoulder, the dip in her neck, tugging softly at an earlobe with her teeth. “You look gorgeous,” She husked, lips ghosting across her jaw. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Lena spoke through a smirk, leaning back into her as Kara began to sway along with the music. 

Eventually she stopped stirring, placing the bowl against the counter and spinning around, looping her arms around Kara’s neck. Her chest pressed against her own, soft; like the kiss she placed on her lips. A tender sort of kiss, close-mouthed and gentle. “These are for you.”

“The cookies?” She glanced over Lena’s shoulder at the cookie dough, reaching out and swiping her finger along the rim of the bowl, bringing it to her tongue. “Or these?” Kara leant backwards and pinched at Lena’s breasts, smiling cheekily as she rolled her eyes in response, despite the hardening of her nipples. 

“Both,” Lena whispered, bringing their lips together again, yet fiercer. More passionate. Kara let her hands wonder up Lena’s sides, thumbs brushing against the underside of her boobs as goosebumps rose at the touch. Pulling back, her demeanour became stiff, more serious. “How are you?” 

“Since I got back, wonderful.”

“I’ve been watching the news, keeping tabs on you. I can tell that you’ve been crying.” She traced a finger down Kara’s cheek, deep, green eyes filled with warmth and concern. “I ran you a bath. I think it’ll still be hot, I made it so that it was scalding. You don’t have to talk about it yet.” 

“Okay,” She answered, smiling sadly, forever grateful for her wife’s patience. For her understanding, her concern. 

“Go get undressed, I’ll put the dough in the oven and join you in a second. We’ll heat up the food later.” Lena placed another gentle kiss against her lips before standing back, grasping her hand and squeezing it before turning back to the cookies.

Kara sighed, both at the loss of contact and the deep love she felt then. The way it bloomed across her chest, settling deep in her veins; a warmth, an intangible force that couldn’t be touched but could be held close to her heart. 

She placed a palm on Lena’s bare shoulder—a thank you, without being spoken, words weren’t quite enough in that moment—before turning away and heading to the bathroom, smiling at the lit candles and the scent of oils. 

She slipped free of her clothes, unbuttoning, unzipping, freeing herself from her daily masquerade until she was left naked; shivering in spite of the warmth radiating from the bath. Placing a hand in the water, she let out an appreciative hum at the heat, slowly stepping into the tub and splitting the bubbles with her body. They fizzed against her skin, a comfort. 

Submerging herself beneath the water, head staying above the surface, she allowed her tense shoulders to relax partly. She allowed her mask to crumble, allowed the water to wash away the facade she’d been holding up since flying away from that bridge, and began to cry. The tears became choked sobs, echoing across the bathroom tiles and finding their way back to her ears. 

Lena walked in not much later, silent, steady; a tentative presence as she pulled the sweatpants to her ankles, lingerie too. She urged Kara to sit, move forwards, sliding in behind her and letting her rest against her. They lay, chests moving in sync as Kara continued to cry softly, Lena’s quiet assurances, her soft touches and warmth beginning to calm her. Her shoulders relaxed fully, and she sought out Lena’s hand, clasping it with her own. 

“He was lost, Lena. He had this look in his eyes, this look of utter loss and suffering,” Kara squeezed at her hand almost too tightly, craning her neck to look up at her, eyes a mellow blue; pools of sadness. “I’ve seen that look. In the mirror, in my own eyes. I thought he was going to jump.”

“Oh, darling,” Lena soothed, hand running through her hair - limp and wet against her head. She held her tightly with the other arm, fingertips ghosting across her shoulder as she continued to cry. 

“I used to think...maybe I deserved to die, with Krypton. Maybe I didn’t deserve to live. I don’t think I could’ve ever taken my life, not with Alex, not with the Danvers. But I thought about it, especially as a teen, I wondered what it would take. For a Kryptonian. Kryptonite?” Kara had stopped sobbing, but the tears were still streaming, mixing in with the bath water, salt becoming one with lemon, rosemary and thyme. “I’ve barely thought about it, not since you. You show me my worth, all the reasons why I’m still breathing.” 

“I’m glad I could be that for you,” Lena whispered, voice constricted by the lump in her throat. “I’m sorry you had to go through everything you went through. I’m sorry you had to lose your world. Just know...I’m with you, now and forever.” 

“I’m with you too.” 

They sat in relative silence for a while then, listening to the splashes of water as each of them moved, their breaths, beating hearts pressed against each other. Lena eventually urged her to sit, reaching for the shampoo and lathering Kara’s hair with it, the repetitive motions against her scalp calming. She worked on her body next, spreading soap down her arms, lingering on her chest, giving Kara free reign on her bottom half. 

Lena lathered her own hair and body, telling Kara to “just relax”,to “let me take care of you”. 

Kara allowed herself to be. To simply  _be_ ,  with her wife,  enjoying the bath, relishing in the feel of her pressed close to her back. She turned, bringing her palms to Lena’s cheeks and pressing a wet kiss to her lips, desperate to feel her. Desperate to  _be._

She bit at her lip, tongue soothing the action, hands tracing across her stomach until she was kneading at her breasts, thumb and finger squeezing perked nipples between them, enough to elicit a moan. Lena was stopping her then, pulling back from the kiss, clasping at her hands and shaking her head. “Not tonight. I’m not particularly fond of your snot in my mouth, darling,” She spoke lightheartedly, stroking Kara’s cheek as she looked down bashfully, embarrassed. “Hey, there’s no need for that. I love you, you know.” 

She wiped at Kara’s nose, brushing over her lips before placing another kiss to them. “I love you too.” 

They soaked in the bath until it cooled, hands intertwined, tender kisses placed to lips and foreheads and knuckles. Lena was the first to step out, wrapping a towel around her waist and helping Kara into her own, patting down her body and drying blonde locks between the white cotton. 

After they were both dry, they dressed in comfortable pyjamas, until Lena ran off, top halfway on as she remembered the oven. Kara wandered into the kitchen to see her topless again, inspecting the cookies. “Is this going to be a regular thing? You topless in the kitchen?” 

She moved her hips sensually, smirking over her shoulder. “If you’d like that, Miss Danvers-Luthor.” 

“Hmm, I think I would,” She said as she sidled up to Lena, wrapping her arms around her and cupping her breasts, taking in their fullness, their softness. 

“Behave,” Lena chuckled, swatting at her hands. “Go sit on the sofa. I’ll heat up the Chinese food and bring in the cookies. They’re only slightly burnt.” 

“Okay,” Kara hummed against her neck, complying, despite the want to stay right there. 

She could hear things clattering in the kitchen; the cookie tray, china, the metal of cutlery, glasses. She came in with two plates and the chinese food, making a trip back for the cookies and two fresh wine glasses. All whilst Kara laid back against the sofa, watching her (although a bit sadly, considering Lena was no longer shirtless). 

She filled each of the glasses, and set out the food for them to pick from, switching on Netflix and putting on a show they’d been watching together recently. At times like this, when the outside world had settled down and work was left behind with the day, and they could sit together and eat. Decidedly a bit earlier in the night, but it’d been a long day. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Lena asked a quarter of the way through the episode, leaning into her that little bit more, plate almost empty. 

“So much better,” She smiled, leaning over to wipe a spot of sauce on her wife’s cheek. 

“I’m glad.” 

Once dinner was finished, they settled down, curling up on the sofa together with the cookies. They draped a blanket over themselves, basking in the closeness, pressed together. 

Kara could feel that familiar warmth spreading though her chest to her fingertips, the tingle beneath her skin that inevitably came along with Lena’s presence in moments like this. Moments of adoration, of love, of pleasure. She replayed the image of Lena dancing in their kitchen, shirt off, and knew that it would be stored somewhere in her mind forever. For rainy days and happy nostalgia. 

She felt Lena snuggling closer, eyes drooping with sleep as she relaxed into the heat of Kara’s body. “Why don’t we head to bed?” 

It was Lena’s turn to agree, to answer with a simple, “Okay,” voice sleepy. Kara realised she hadn’t asked about her day, about LCorp or the board. Of long, dragged out meetings and hurtful people that still held onto grudges. That still held onto the image of Lex Luthor and the terror he’d inflicted. Those that placed their hatred towards a beautiful, intelligent women, their prejudice. 

“I forgot to ask. How was your day?” 

“Pretty boring. Mainly paperwork, a couple of meetings that were neither good nor bad. You don’t need to worry about me,” She smiled softly, rising from the sofa with Kara in tow. “I know you’re feeling guilty for not asking me.” 

“I just...I was so caught up in-“ 

“Kara, darling. Everything was fine. I did miss you, though. Let’s hope you don’t have to fly off tomorrow morning, I’d like breakfast with you.” She grasped Kara’s hand, pulling her along to the en-suite bathroom. 

“We’ll definitely be having breakfast.”

They brushed their teeth beside one another, eyes meeting in the mirror every once in a while, foamed smiles and soft chuckles. 

Once they were beneath the sheets, facing one another, Lena brought Kara into a deep kiss, smoothing over the creases on her forehead and between her brows; the heaviness of the evening finally settling on her chest again. “Thank you.” She whispered against her lips, voice breaking, “Thank you so much...for taking care of me.” 

“I’ll always take care of you,” Lena promised without hesitation, eyes glassy, brows furrowed. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Kara spoke back with a final kiss, bringing Lena to her chest. 

They fell asleep cuddled up close, Kara’s arms around Lena’s shoulders, a gentle embrace that left room for movement. 

When they woke, Kara made true her promise for breakfast, pushing Lena up against the cold, ceramic tiles beneath the steaming rivulets of the shower. She said ‘thank you’ through the pressing of lips against skin, ‘I love you’ through the tracing of fingers, until she was down on her knees, saying ‘I want you’ with her tongue. 

They ate together at the table, Lena playing with the ring on Kara’s finger, and she couldn’t wait for the next wine-drunk Lena, perhaps making a lasagne rather than cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> It was quite short but I’ve had this idea roaming around somewhere in my brain for a while so just decided to write it and post it today. My creative side is really popping rn lmao, I’ve got another fic I’m planning to post soon ;)


End file.
